Real Love
by PuppetGirl131
Summary: When he turned around to look at you that was the only time you had actually decided to pay attention to every detail of him. The kid was short, so feminine looking, and had black hair that curled in toward his cheeks making him look innocent, and those freckles that littered his face complimented his red eyes. You were beginning to hope that he sounded as innocent as he looked.


**Author's note: I ship them so hard, oh my glob...they are so fucking cute together...please enjoy this. This is**** now my second time writing sex and posting it, so I hope it is good.**

**Characters belong to Andrew Hussie**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It all started when you had quickly left to the book store to buy your sister a quick birthday present, one you knew she didn't have, and has been wanting for a while. You had told your older brother that it was your fucking duty to get your sister Rose this book, and you called it first, because then she would be grateful and think you cared about her love for books. In all reality, when you stepped inside you were bored with everything instantly, books weren't something that interested you, so when you had made your way to the area where the book was sitting you sighed the whole way, then proceeded to make more sighs the whole way to the register. It seemed that a kid was working the register that day, and he had his back turned to you, it seemed like he was either fixing papers, or looking for something, not that you cared, you just wanted to hurry and buy the book, and leave the evil paper filled land.

"Hey, short dude, I kinda wanna get th' fuck out of here" You said fixing your shades slightly, they were a gift from your best bro John.

When he turned around to look at you that was the only time you had actually decided to pay attention to every detail of him. The kid was short, so feminine looking, and had black hair that curled in toward his cheeks making him look innocent, and those freckles that littered his face complimented his red eyes. By then you were sure the kid was the definition of the words 'cute' and 'innocent', you were beginning to hope that he sounded as innocent as he looked. Damn, even the way he dressed screamed 'I am so innocent' that big black turtle neck, and those grey skinny jeans, those jeans complimented his figure so well, you kinda wanted to touch him, but he looked like he might shatter from just a simple touch.

He looked at you, studying every inch of your face and torso "May I help you?" He asked with his big red eyes matching with your shaded ones, and you couldn't help the smile that made its way to your face. God damn this kid, not only is his staring getting to you, but his voice sounded sweet, like he actually gave all the fucks in the world about you.

"I jus' wanna buy this book and leave" You said handing it to him, and okay holy shit, he took it from you with such care and grace, you were starting to imagine what else he could be doing with those gentle hands of his.

"This is a really good book; I bought one the other day. The romance in it really makes you feel like you are receiving it yourself, you know, since its first person" He said and you watched as a light red blush dusted his cheeks, and you think you were right about him being innocent all the way.

"You don't seem like y' read a lot of fucking romance books, y' don't seem used to all of th' explicit content" You said, mostly to see his innocence show, because hell, it was cute.

Just as planned his blushed darkened by several shades "A-Actually sir, I read many of those"

Oh, so his mind wasn't so innocent after all.

"Well, what's with th' blush dustin' your cute face?" You said smirking at him more as he looked down, fucking adorable.

"W-Wouldn't you blush telling someone about a romance book?" He said looking up at you slightly

"No" You say and he bites his bottom lip slightly.

"Well, I normally only get flustered when I talk about the characters fu- I mean make love" He said and oh, was that a curse you almost hear? He looked and acted innocent, but it seemed that was just a disguise, slightly sad, but hey, how interesting.

You gave a small chuckle "Alright, if y' say so"

He looks at you, still blushing, and those big red eyes searching for yours behind your shades, but when he looks away after a small bit you frown slightly, but you shrugged it off when you saw him ringing up the book and asking for the total cost. After handing him his money you wait for your change back and you can't help but get a little saddened by the fact that you had to leave already. But of course instead of leaving you lean down on your elbow and lean in close to his face, and you smirk at the squeak he lets out.

"What's yur' name?" You asked as he tugs at the neck of his sweater

"K-Karkat Vantas" He says trying to avoid eyes contact that you know he wouldn't be able to see anyway.

"Cute name doll, name's Dave Strider" You say and stare at Karkat's slightly parted lips.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Strider" He said and you scoffed at that.

"Just Dave is fine" You say and he gives a nod.

"Alright Dave" He says, and wow, you probably like the way your name rolls off his lips more than you should.

"Well Kitten, I gotta go, I have a party to attend to" You say, and smirk when his blush somehow darkens at the nickname you gave him.

And paper and proceeds to write something down on it, and he slips it into the book. "Have a good day Dave" He then says, brows knitted when he looks at you, and you smirk more and take his hand and kiss his index finger and he shudders as you begin to walk away.

"By love, see ya later" You say and walk out, and once you do you open the book and look at what the kid wrote down, and when you see it you smirk even more. The kid left you his number, how cute; you must have gotten to him very easily.

You pocket the number and make your way back to your apartment where the party is being held. Your Bro insisted it be at the old place, so that made a trip from College to Huston for you, and Rose and her girlfriend a trip from wherever they live (You never bothered to know) to Huston. You two didn't mind though, it was always good to see your brother again after suffering with a bunch of people you could call idiots. Nonetheless you were happy to get away from a bunch of them, but others were an exception.

Just as you walked in, you hurried to what was your room, now for storage, and grabbed some wrapping paper and quickly wrapped the book up and put a Christmas bow on it. After examining your handy work you walked into the kitchen and placed the present on the table and used a marker to put that it was form you, then sat it next to Bro's gift and waited for your sister and her girlfriend to arrive.

* * *

After the party had ended you quickly flopped yourself down on the couch and let out a content sigh.

"Goodbye dear brother, Kanaya and I will visit before we leave tomorrow, so do not leave before I get a chance to say goodbye" Rose says to you and you wave at her.

"Yeah yeah, what the fuck ever, bye" You say as she finally leaves closing the door behind her and leaving with Kanaya to their hotel.

It was only ten o' clock, and you were already tired, but by god you weren't going to bed yet, so you pull out the number that Karkat boy gave you, and you quickly pull out your phone and dial the number, and listen to it ring three times then there, to your shock is an angry growl over the phone, but you can still tell it was the sweet boy you met at the book store.

"Who the fuck is this?" He said and you cleared your throat.

"It's Dave" You say and you here his breath hitched slightly over the phone.

"Oh uh hi Dave" He says anger all gone from his voice, and again it sounded like the sweet shy boy you met at the book store again.

"Yeah, so I'm bored as hell, y' wanna hang?" You ask and it takes him a small bit to answer.

"Sure, uh would you like to come over to my home?" He asks and you smile.

"Sure, where do y' live?" You ask and you can hear the smile in his voice.

"In the apartments west of the book store, I will meet you down in lobby" He said and you already know where he lives, you've passed by the building many times when you still lived with your brother.

"Alright, I'll meet ya in the lobby, see ya Kitten" You say and you can tell he's probably blushing over the phone again.

"Y-Yeah, uh see ya" He says and you hang up and get up and tell your brother that you're heading out to a friend's house and with an 'okay' you make your way to your car and hurry inside, and make your way to Karkat's home.

Once you got there he greeted you in the lobby like he said he would, and you smile and ruffle his hair and just fall in love yet again with that blush of his. You chuckle when he just looks down and grabs your hand and drags you off with him to his apartment. When you both step inside the apartment, he's quick to close the door and get you something to drink from the kitchen, and you smile at that and accept it, even though you aren't really thirsty. After handing it to you though, he sits on the couch, and motions for you to sit by him, which you are happy to comply to.

You both sit in silence for a bit as you sipped away at your glass full of soda, you notice that it's Dr. Pepper, you begin to wonder if it's his favorite, until he decides to speak up.

"So uh, did you move here?" He asked

"No, I've lived here since I was a kid, jus' left for College" You say and he 'oh' s and twiddles his thumbs.

"I moved here about a year ago, it's big, but nice so far" He says, giving you a small smile, which you return.

"Yeah it's a nice place, lived here with my older brother and twin sister, but y' gotta go t' college sometime right?" You say and he nods.

"I'm still in high school, but I feel like if I tried to leave for college my mother would go with me, just to make sure everything is fine. That would be embarrassing, since she's really protective" He says and you smirk at that.

"How has she reacted t' y' dating?" you asked and he blushed.

"She uh made sure she was in the room and she went with me on my first date, and I sadly never kissed anyone because she won't let me until I'm twenty" He says and you can't help but laugh your ass off at this.

"Wholly hell! Hahaha! Your mom is over fucking protective wholly shit!"You say and he blushes heavily.

"It's not fucking funny Strider!" He says, and he quickly clamps a hand over his mouth embarrassed.

Once you finally calm down from your laughter you pant slightly then put a hand on his shoulder "Dude, you can curse, it's okay" You say and he shakes his head "Why not?" You ask

"Not with you…"He says and you tilt your head to the side.

"Why?" You ask and he squirms slightly and shakes his head and you shrug it off "So, where's yur' mom?"

"Out with her new boyfriend on a date, they left a little before you got here" He says and you smirk, he let you come over because his mom was going out, how cute, he wants to disobey.

"How interesting of you, seeing as you look like the type to obey everything your parents say" You said and he looks at you, and you notice he scoots a little closer to you, but you say nothing.

"I do, but you're the exception" He says and the side of his leg is touching yours, and he has a light blush on his face.

"Am I now?" You ask and move your face closer to his, and his blush gets darker.

He licks his lips "Yeah" He says and you let your eyes wonder down to his wet, slightly parted lips, and you can't help but let your face get closer and you let your tongue dart out and go over his soft pink lips.

He gives a small moan and kisses your tongue lightly, then suckles on it taking it into his mouth, and by then you are kissing him sweetly, and pulling him into your lap. He wraps his arms around your neck and tries to deepen the kiss, and you let him, it may have been his first kiss, but it was like he had practiced, because he was almost an expert. When you broke the kiss he practically whined and tried to join you two together again, but you were quick to move, and he gave a grunt, and you just chuckled and kissed neck and began to bite it, causing him to moan more. You soon let the pads of your fingers slid up his chest, and once you rubbed over his nipples, he gasped, and you began to rub and pinch them, causing him to cry out and cling to you.

When you pull him back to look at him, his face if flushed, and he's got his brows knitted, and he's looking at you with half lidded eyes. You instantly decide you like how he looks, so you smirk at him, and place your hands on the sides of his chest and begin to lick and suck his nipples. This gets you a good a good reaction and you can't help but pull at the nubs with your teeth, and nibble on them.

"D-Dave~!" Karkat gasps out and you pull back and listen to him whimper at you.

You decide that sucking his nipples aren't enough, so you lay your back against the arm rest, and you pull Karkat up enough for your face to be even with his crotch. He makes a small squeak after you unbutton his jeans and lick his dick through his boxers. His squeak easily turns into moans of pleasure, as you began to suck on it and bite it through his boxers, you soon pull his boxers down and lick up and down his length, and Karkat moaned out even louder, gripping your hair in the process. When you finally take him into your mouth and begin to bob your head is when you decide you want to see his cute face, so you quickly pull off him, and lie him back on the couch and quickly get between his legs again, and began to suck his cock.

"Ooohhh~ F-Fu- god~!" Karkat moans, and he again tries so hard not to curse in front of you, and you decide to be an ass and make him tell you, so you pull off and he whimpers loudly now "P-Please don't stooop~"

"What's up with th' no cussing shit?" You ask and he looks down embarrassed and shakes his head "No, yur gonna fuckin' tell me or I'm jus' gonna leave y' here like this"

You seem to finally get something out of him.

"A-Alright! Fine…my friend said that the reason I'm alone was because I yelled and cussed too much at people. So when you came in today, I didn't want you to hate me and never like me…"He said and frowns.

You snort and kiss him "Dude, yelling an' other shit ain't gonna make me wanna leave y'"

He looks up at you "R-Really?" He asks, looking for a hint of a lie.

"Yeah" You say and kiss him more and he kisses you back.

After kissing for what felt like forever, which was only around three to four minutes, you pull away, and he looks up at you with that look full of lust again. You begin to wonder if this is a one night stand or not, but as quick as you thought about it, it was gone and you were already stripping off your shirt, and sucking at his nipples again as you began to unbutton your jeans. The second you finally got the jeans unbuttoned you were quick to set Karkat to the side of you, and you quickly shimmied out of your jeans, and he was quick to do the same, and once you sat back down you pulled him with you, and you climbed on top of him, and began to kiss and lick at his neck. You loved the way his small gasps filled the quiet room, it just egged you on even more, and like hell if you were going to stop anytime soon. As soon as you began to leave little marks on his neck he wrapped his legs around your waist, and the noises he let loose defiantly didn't sound male, but it was obvious he was a male, since he erection was pressed right against yours.

You began to grind against his cock, and his noises got higher and louder, and he wrapped his arms around your neck, you gave a little moan in pleasure, and you began to grind harder, and wow you really wanted your boxers off now.

"F-Fuck~! D-Dave pleeaaasse~!" Karkat moaned, and it was like he read your mind.

You quickly pry him from you, and he whimpers and pants heavily, and it's obvious he wants you to grind against him more, but all you do is chuckle and take his boxers off, and wholly shit, he has leaked so much precum, it's like he's not human. You quickly toss them aside, and do the same to your boxers, and just as you climb back on top of him he hands you a bottle of lube, you don't question where he pulled it out from, but you hold it in your mouth, and you put your hands on his thighs and you slide them to the back of his knees, and you slowly spread his legs and you keep your eyes on him, which causes him to blush furiously. You are quick to rest his legs on your shoulders, and you put your hands on his ass and you spread his entrance open, and you use your index finger to tease the small hole, and he makes more little noises and squeezes his eyes shut. The next thing you do could be considered disgusting as hell but you regret nothing, you set the bottle of lube down and lean your face toward his ass, (and you were sure that your brother would be proud of you for making this whole thing look like one of his yaoi mangas.) and you lick the rim of his entrance, and slowly slide your tongue inside, and the next thing you hear is Karkat giving a high-pitched yelp, which you can't help but smirk at. The moment you move your tongue around you made your goal to lick until he begged for you to fuck him, because with the type of person you were sure he was, he would be begging for it soon.

You watch him more as you lick, he his shows how much pleasure he's in, and it just shows that he won't ever have a better fuck then what you're about to give him. You begin to suck and nibble at the rim of his entrance, and the second he starts to pump his poor abandoned cock, you slap his ass hard and he keens when he ends up squeezing his cock hard, and you can't help but chuckle.

"No touchin' yur'self kitten" You say, and he makes a small noise of protest, but when you smack his ass hard again, he moans but listens and moves his hand away and you kiss the spot that you hit and he makes a sweet noise that shows that he feels loved, even if you two don't do this ever again, you feel a little bad, but brush the thought off and grab the lube and poor some on your hand and you rub around his entrance for a small bit before you slide your index finger in.

If the view of Karkat's was a sign to tell you how tight he would feel, then everyone should pay attention to it, because the moment you slid the finger in you can tell how tight he is, and it seems that he's never been fucked either, unless he does this all the time and he heals that well, you will make a note to ask that later if both of you decide to do this again, or just feel like hanging out, which you really doubt. You begin to move your finger inside him if this is his first time having it in the ass, and you soon add a second finger and you begin to stretch him. His noises sound so wonderful to your ears, and you start to rush the prepping a bit and quickly add a third finger and quickly stretch him more, and you hurry and pull out. Just as you were about to ask him for a condom he hurriedly hands you one and he shivers, and just to spite him you tear it open and slide it on slowly, it causes him to squirm and whimper loudly, but you just continue your slow speed.

Just as you lube up the condom, he thinks that the wait is over, but you smirk at him, and he notices that you have something else up your sleeve.

"Beg for it" You said and he squirms more, and you can tell that he wants to be touched badly.

"N-No! Just p-put it in already you asshole!" He says, and you see the true him that he didn't want to show earlier, but you don't really care, because he still looks and sounds adorable as hell.

"Do y' wanna be fuck r' not?" You say and he makes a little noise of sadness.

"Yes…" He says and you spread his legs more.

"Then beg fur' it kitty cat" You say and he goes even more read in the face and looks away mumbling it under his breath, you really don't like the way he asked for it, and you also really don't want him to yell it, so you rest his legs on your shoulders more and you lean down and lick the head of his cock, the plan now is to get him all worked up and make him beg to fucked.

He moans slightly and watches you closely, and you begin to suck the head, which soon turns into his whole cock. You make sure to suck hard and bob your head at a good pace, and as you get to his balls you look up at him, and he seems to hide his face with his hands the moment you suck on his balls, and soon he is a moaning mess, and saying, not exactly what you want him to say, but it's a start.

"I-I'm g-gonna cuumm~!" He moans and you stop what you're doing, and you can tell he was right about to cum, because the face he makes shows it all, and he hates all the teasing you are doing to him, but now was the time to make him beg for it.

"Kitten's gotta beg" You say and smirk at him, his brows are knitted together and he is looking at you with such lust filled eyes and he is panting so heavily, and you love getting what you want.

"D-Dave please f-fuck me haarrrd~"He finally moans out to you, and you love it.

You push the head of your cock into him and he gets ready to take it all at once, but you can't help but make him beg more. "Y' gotta keep begging until it's all th' way in kitten" You say and he whines at you and you smirk at him and wrap a hand around his cock and begin to pump it slowly.

He keens and bites on to his first finger and shakes, and the way he begs now is so delicious.

"Please fuck me, please please please~! I want it so bad, I want your cock to fill me up so badly please~!" He moans and his words make him sound like a whore to you.

You tell him what a good boy he is for begging for it and you slid all the way into him and he clings to you roughly, and you give a moan at how tight he is. The moment you begin to thrust though, is the moment you love him even more than before, he just feels so right, he feels like the person you've been searching for since freshman year of high school. You feel a little strange feeling this way about a boy you met mere hours ago and are now only fucking him because you were bored out of your mind, but you think that it's actually okay to feel this way, and you start to hope he feels the same way. When you thrust into him you do it out of love, and when you pepper his face in kisses you love the happy noise he makes, and you can tell he feels loved. You smile down at him and when he gives you the half smile you kiss him sweetly, and the way he kisses back makes you slid your tongue into his mouth, and the kiss feels like love and not a feeling of a one night stand.

You quickly lace your hands together with both hands, and thrust faster, and when you hit his prostate you can tell he won't last much longer. You go back to peppering him in kisses, and you are soon trying to kiss every single freckle littering his face and body, and when you get to kissing him under his chin he lets out a breathy giggle and you chuckle and look up at him smiling, and you press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then go back to what you were doing. It feels like you have been thrusting into him for hours, when in reality hardly any time has passed, but you get this feeling of excitement when he tells you he's about to cum. You are quick to kiss him, and you love the feeling of him moaning loudly as he cums all over his stomach, and when you part he is panting heavily and whimpering as you continue to thrust since you have yet to cum. You know that he's really sensitive, but it just feels so good. When you do cum you moan his name, and once you settle down you pull out of him and carefully take the condom off and tying it. Karkat tiredly pulls on his boxers and takes the condom throwing it away deep at the bottom of the trashcan in the kitchen him and his mother share.

When he sits down next to you, you quickly pull him into your lap and start to pepper his face in kisses again, and you just love it when you her him giggle and say 'Dave no'. When he looks at the time he frowns, which makes you frown as well.

"My mom is gonna be back soon" he said and you take his hand and kiss it.

"Looks like I gotta leave then" You say and he gets off of you and starts to hand you your clothes. You kiss his head and thank him, and you quickly get dressed and fix your hair and put on your shades. When you look at him again he has his cum cleaned off of him, and he has a new pair of boxers on, and is in the middle of putting his skinny jeans and sweater back on. You quickly put your shoes on and by then he is getting his computer and fixing up the couch to make it look like he had been on the internet the entire time. After he turned it on you pull him into a hug and kiss him sweetly again, and when you part you look down at him. "I'll be seein' y' around?" You ask

"I would fucking hope so" He says, and you have a feeling he was going to say more, but kept it to himself.

"Good, I'd have ta kick yur' ass otherwise" You say and kiss his nose and forehead and let him go. "Bye Kitkat" You say and grab your coat and heading outside to your car. He stands in the door way and waves to you.

"Bye dumbass" He says and you blow him a kiss. He blushes heavily at that, but blows you one back

As you drive back to your house, you know that you just found the one.


End file.
